Rapidash Riding (English)
by ZoraidaEdelweiss
Summary: [Light Soulsilvershipping] Let Kotone ride a Rapidash couldn't be a good idea.


_(*Note: I've used the name of Gold instead of Ethan/Hibiki)_

* * *

_**Montando a Rapidash (Rapidash Riding)**_

* * *

Kotone raced fast by New Bark Town, looking for a certain person with red hair. She had to tell him something important, or at least for her. Why does he never show up when she was looking for him?

—Silver! Silver! SILVEEEEEER! – She screamed her lungs out.

Said trainer was startled to hear the cry in the distance, wondering whether or not to answer the call.

—… —Silver hesitated for a moment, until finally he sighed in resignation- Here, you idiot! –He shouted. Kotone soon reached up to him, running as fast as she could– What do you want? –He blurted out.

—Guess what! –Kotone's eyes sparkled with excitement. Before Silver could answer, she added quickly- I just met with Gold at Cherrygrove City, and he told me he has a new Rapidash, a Rapidash!

—So…?

—He said I might go this afternoon to ride it! I've never ridden a Rapidash before!

The girl began to spin, completely excited. She could already imagine herself riding, with her pigtails flying by, like in the movies... Silver raised an eyebrow; he was a little confused, where was he in that plan?

—And what the hell I have to do with that?

—Huuuh? – Kotone stopped in her tracks- Well, you're coming too, of course!

Silver's eyes widened.

—WHAT? I'm not going to…! –The girl stared at him with puppy eyes- But... I'm... Not... Damn it, fine.

—Thank you!

And she threw him to the ground in a hug.

* * *

_Later that afternoon…_

Both trainers walked calmly along Route 29, or better said, Silver walked since Kotone was hopping; She couldn't wait to ride. But that was exasperating her rival.

—Will you stop that!?

—No~! –The girl chirped.

Silver was perplexed for a moment, and immediately cursed under his breath. Although he'll never admit it, he was worried; he had ridden once ago and he knew what a bad fall could do. What he didn't know was why the heck he cared about her. He stared at Kotone with the concern written in his eyes, and as if she had felt it, she turned abruptly.

—Don't make that face! –Kotone exclaimed with a smile- You're ruining the fun before it starts.

—Nah. –The boy looked away, making the girl trainer to giggle.

—Relax! Nothing is going to happen to me! –Kotone laughed at his sulky expression. For her, Silver was like an open book. She was focused on that when suddenly she stepped wrong and lost her balance- UWAH!

Kotone fell facedown on the ground, getting dirty all her clothes, and Silver just sighed. The girl trainer started to laugh nervously, that was not a good way to start, and she didn't want to mess up before even get on the Rapidash. Silver grumbled at first but then helped her up, reaching soon to Cherrygrove City. Gold was standing near the beach, whistling happily while brushing the famous Rapidash.

—Look, there's the idiot... -Silver cut his sentence off abruptly, Kotone was gone! The male trainer turned quickly, looking around- Hey! Kotone?

Suddenly he saw a certain white hat protruding from behind the nearest house. The boy got pissed: If she was teasing him it was NOT funny. He quickly walked over and verified that, indeed, it was Kotone. The poor girl was trembling and didn't seem to feel good. Silver hid his concern and grunted impatiently:

—May I know what on earth are you doing?

—N-N-N-N-Nothing –Kotone stammered.

—Then c'mon! I didn't come here for nothing! –Silver tugged at her arm, trying to get her up.

—N-NO! – Kotone stayed glued to the ground, startling the boy by the cry, so he released her instantly.

—What the hell is wrong with you!?

—I-is that…

—Is what?

—I-I'm nervous… -She muttered, looking down.

Silver looked at her as if she'd just kick him.

—What!? Now you're going because I say so!

—B-but…! Oooow! –The girl shrieked when her rival began dragging her toward the beach.

In the blink of an eye they were already facing Gold.

—Hello Kotone! And…Silver? –He welcomed, clearly confused. Suddenly he realized the clothes of the female trainer- What has happened!? –He exclaimed, so the girl trainer shook her head embarrassed.

—O-oh, nothing! I fell off, ha, ha, ha…

Silver glared at her, even more annoyed than before.

—Can we start it already? –He grunted.

—Huh… Silver, this isn't important but, what are you doing here? –Gold asked.

—I've invited him~! –The girl trainer smiled. Gold stopped brushing the horse-Pokémon and smiled at her.

—Well, you know what? He comes in handy!

—And why is that? –Silver said quickly with distrust.

—You've already ridden before, haven't you?

—Seriously!? –Kotone couldn't believe it- Wow!

Silver grumbled under his breath.

—And what if I did it?

—Well, to be honest, right now I should be in New Bark Town with Prof. Elm, but when I invited Kotone to come here I didn't remembered that –Gold laughed nervously- So, c'mon, as you know how to do it, I entrust you this!

Before anyone could say anything, Gold left the saddle on Silver arms and flew away in his Pidgeot.

—I'm sorry Kotone! –He shouted in the distance.

(...)

(...)

(...)

—WHAT A JERK!

Silver's scream rang through the entire Cherrygrove City.

—Oh c'mon Silver, it's not that bad!

—I will not help you ride this thing! -The Rapidash glared at him.

—I think you have offended it.

—Fine to me!

—Silver!

She ended the nonsense. If Kotone becomes a serious person, Silver had nothing to do, and he knew it. Damn the time he agreed to go with her. Why couldn't he say no to her? It was not that hard, he just had to say N-O. But for some reason, he couldn't say that to her. The male trainer came back to reality when he felt the gaze of his rival.

— I'll tell you just what you need to do. You'll do the rest you alone, got it?

* * *

—I can't believe we take half an hour just to put the saddle.

—It falls! Can't you help me put it? –Kotone sobbed, the boy shrugged.

—My God… You're useless.

The male trainer was desperate. His idea was to sit down quietly in the sand and let the girl do it all, under his instructions, but she wasn't able to do even that! How can she be so clumsy!? At first was fine, she placed the bridle with no problem, but there was no way to put the saddle.

Silver approached Kotone from behind and moved his arms above her shoulders, clutching the saddle that seemed to fall –once again– to the ground.

—You fool. It's not that hard. You just need to place it properly, adjust the cinch and... Are you listening!?

Kotone was staring at the ground. Although she was hearing him, she couldn't answer; she felt a little embarrassed by the proximity of the boy. When she looked up, Silver already had put the saddle perfectly.

—Woow! –Kotone instantly forgot her blush and looked at the Rapidash with her eyes sparkling- How quickly!

The male trainer growled, although he felt flattered interiorly, but of course he wouldn't admit that.

—Get in.

—U-uh? I'm not ready yet!

—And what are you waiting for!?

—Is that…

Silver raised an eyebrow.

—You're not going to say you're nervous again, right?

—C-certainly not!

—You better!

—Hum... so what's next?

_Patience, Silver, patience_ –He said to himself.

—Go up the Pokémon. –Kotone's questioning gaze didn't change, so he added- A foot in the stirrup. A hand on the saddle. The other hand holding the reins. And, it's magic! You're already up. –He said sarcastically. The girl gave him a pout of disgust before following his instructions.

—All right! – Kotone exclaimed, already on the Pokémon- From this point I already know!

Her rival raised an eyebrow in disbelief. If she didn't even know how to put the saddle, how could she know how to ride? Surely she will fall in the first gallop. That girl gets him on his nerves, and yet, for some reason, he still helps her and heeds her. Hm, maybe it was not a bad idea to go to the doctor to get checked, maybe he had something serious. The male trainer's thoughts were interrupted by Kotone, who was shaking the reins in a cowboy-style. Silver made a terrible effort to keep from laughing.

—You know nothing! –Silver snapped at her, trying to frown. Now it was harder not to laugh, and that wasn't good for him- You have to touch it with your heels! Your h-e-e-l-s!

—No! – Kotone yelled, frowning, she was sure it was this way! For once she was going to do something without being told by Silver- In the movies it always works! –She exclaimed. Silver could no longer contain himself; he was going to laugh helplessly.

—This isn't a movie! Get out of your dreamy mode!

Suddenly his expression changed and he instantly took away the urge to laugh. The female trainer pulled too hard on the reins and Rapidash seemed likely to rebel. Silver turned pale: If the Pokémon starts to run, the girl was going to suffer much harm, he was sure. And even if he wants he couldn't run as fast as a Rapidash.

—Hey! Stop that! YOU FOOL!

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Said and done. In a few moments, Silver lost sight of the Pokémon, who sprinted city in, with his brunette on it.

* * *

—Kotone! KOTONE! Damn it!

Must find her. Must find her and soon. Considering the speed at which the Pokémon escaped, he was sure that the girl fell. And if she had a bad fall, she could be badly injured... No! –Silver shook his head- He must not think about that, he should find her as soon as possible. Instead of making fun of her, he could have helped her, so maybe things wouldn't have gone this way... Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

Suddenly he saw it, the Rapidash in one of the flower fields. The Pokémon was quiet, occasionally chewing a leaf or two, while Kotone was lying on the flowers at its side. He felt like dying. He ran toward her without realizing she was awake, without hearing what she said as she sat up –"Silver! I'm oka..."- and without letting her finish the sentence, he hugged her with all his might. Kotone's eyes widened, paralyzed in shock.

—Don't ever do that again. Never –Silver whispered in a weak voice- You idiot...

It was true; that girl was precious to him and he didn't know why. But there was one thing that was certain: He would never let anything bad happen to her, he wouldn't let her move away from him like that again, not knowing what could happen to her. Never.

* * *

Hi there~!

Finally I decided to upload an own story about Pokémon, and not a translation ;v; I warn you that I'm practicing, this is the first time in ages I write something ;_; I wanted to write something very short and not a long story, so I guess this is a one-shot (?)

Btw, this fic was originally about Mei and Hyû, not Kotone and Silver X'D

And one more thing.

This is full of mistakes. Looooooots of mistakes. So sorry! ;_;

I'm not a native english speaker and this is the first time ever I write something in English. I'm Spanish~ And althought I can read english with no problems, I find it harder to write because sometimes I'm "spanishing" the way to write in english. And I usually translate fics from english to spanish so I've never written anything in english.

My. That makes no sense.


End file.
